Kisses and Epiphanies
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: Quinn and Logan realize that they have feelings for one another after mark breaks up with her. Can Logan help her mend her broken heart? will she let him get close to her after what Mark did? any Ideas for ways to improve this story are welcome feel free


Kisses and Epiphanies.

Chapter one feelings revealed

Nickelodeon own Zoey 101 not me. Author's note this story is set shortly after the episode Quinn Misses the Mark, I hope you like it. I owe a huge debt to my beta TiffanyM without whom, I couldn't have gotten this story ready so quickly

Quinn Pensky sat in her room she had just changed out of her burgundy rank top and short denim skirt and was now wearing a white button down shirt with purple and pink pin stripes and a pair of blue jeans. Gone too was the heavy makeup.

Now all that was left was the slightest trace of blue eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss. She sat on the edge of her bed lost in deep thought holding her chin in her hand with her elbow resting on her knee.

She had been sitting there for nearly an hour, thinking about what had happened today her boyfriend of two years Mark Delfiggalo had broken up with her just so he could date Brooke Margolin.

After failing to win him back, she had left the cafeteria with tears in her eyes she made it about half way back to her dorm before she couldn't take it any more she had collapsed on to the nearest bench and began to sob. She had sat there for ten minutes before Logan rode by on his Jet-X stopping to ask what was wrong with her. With some prodding, he had gotten her to admit what was bothering her.

Then he did something that Quinn would never have believed him capable of he had actually comforted her right when she needed it most. He had reached into her purse and slipped her glasses back on her face causing her to smile.

Then he had cupped her face in his strong yet surprisingly gentle hand pulled her in close and kissed her, softly at first but as the kiss went on the passion had grown. It was the best kiss Quinn had ever had. She had been kissed by Mark dozens of times. Logan was different: With him, there was passion and heat. Quinn had a sudden epiphany she was in love with Logan.

'_What am I going to do I know there's no way Logan feels the same way about me_.' She thought as her cell phone rang.

She picked it up and answered it

"Hello," she said.

"Quinn, it's Logan are you busy right now?" he said.

"Not at the moment, why?" asked Quinn.

"Because we need to talk about what happened earlier. When we ya know. Can you meet met in Sushi Rox in like twenty minutes?" said Logan suddenly sounding nervous.

"Yeah sure see you there. Bye.," said Quinn as the door opened and Zoey and Lola walked in, and sat down,

"Who where you just talking to?" asked Zoey.

"N-no one," Quinn said stuttering slightly.

"No you where talking to someone, and you agreed to met them somewhere who was it?" asked Lola.

"Is it a guy?" asked Zoey.

"Is he cute?" asked Lola.

"Yes and yes," said Quinn.

"Who is it?" asked Zoey and Lola together.

"I don't want to tell you, you'll laugh," said Quinn.

"We promise we won't say a word," said Zoey raising her right hand as if taking an oath.

"Logan," Quinn mumbled too quietly to be heard.

"I'm sorry Quinn I didn't catch that, you'll have to speak up," said Lola.

"It was Logan, I'm supposed to met him at Sushi Rox in twenty minutes," said Quinn.

"What?" asked Zoey.

"I don't have time to tell you every thing right now. But I swear I'll explain everything when I get back," said Quinn as she took a step towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened," said Zoey.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't breath a word of this to anyone yet," said Quinn.

"We promise," said Zoey and Lola together.

"It all started when I went to go try to win mark back this afternoon. Well I failed obviously, so I went off to be alone and I started to cry, after a few minutes. Logan came, riding by on his Jet-X. I told him to go away but he wouldn't listen. He asked what was wrong and so I told him that Mark broke up with me. Then he called Mark an idiot for breaking up with me and put my glasses back on me and then we…" said Quinn

"You what?" asked Zoey.

"We kissed," said Quinn.

"You and Logan?" asked Lola in complete disbelief. Quinn nodded.

"That's not all… I liked it. I really liked it," said Quinn.

"Was he good?" asked Zoey.

"It was the best kiss I've ever had," said Quinn.

"Better than Mark?" asked Lola.

"A million times better then Mark," said Quinn.

"Wow, that good?" asked Zoey. Again, Quinn only nodded.

Quinn glanced at her watch noticing she only had about 10 minutes left until she was officially late.

"I've got to go or I'll be late," she said as she grabbed her purse gave herself one quick look over in the mirror headed out the door.

Five minutes later, she walked into the restaurant she sat down at the table nearest her and waited for Logan just when she was about to get up and leave he walked in and made a bee line for her table. She smiled as he approached.

"Hi," she said with a small wave.

"Hi," he said as he sat down.

"You wanted to talk about what happened earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah I kinda do I haven't been able to stop thinking about that thing that happened," he said nervously.

"You mean when we kissed?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah that. I know it was a total fluke a complete accident but I can't stop thinking about it," said Logan.

"Me neither It was the best kiss I've ever had," said Quinn.

"Me too all I could think about after I got back to my dorm was how much I wanted to do it again just to make sure it was real," said Logan as he leaned across the table and captured Quinn's lips in a passionate kiss savoring the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss.

Quinn could hardly believe what was happening she felt Logan's tongue lick her bottom lip begging for access to her mouth she was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues swirled around one another after nearly a minute the need for Oxygen drove them apart.

"Wow," said Quinn breathlessly after a moment.

"Yeah, wow! But what does this mean? I mean are we a couple now or what?" asked Logan.

"I don't know but there's obviously something between us other then friendship I guess we'll just have to see where it goes from here," said Quinn.

"If someone had walked up to me last week and told me that this was going to happen I wouldn't have believed them, Now that I'm here with you I have to say this feels right," said Logan smiling as he took Quinn's hand.

"I know if there was ever a less likely couple…," Logan cut off Quinn's sentence by kissing her once more she pulled back looked into his eyes and smiled happily.

"Let's get out of here," said Logan. Quinn smiled and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"What would you like to do now?" asked Logan.

"Can we go watch a movie?" asked Quinn.

"Sure," said Logan as PCA's newest couple walked toward the campus movie theatre.

When they arrived, they looked at the list of movies to see what was playing.

"So what do you want to see?" asked Logan

"I've heard Star crossed lovers is really good," said Quinn.

"No way, no chick flicks!" said Logan.

"Please, Logan," said Quinn giving her best puppy-dog pout, and batting her eye lashes up at him.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone about this," said Logan.

"Of course not," Quinn smiled happily.

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen," said Logan. Quinn blushed.

"Logan you are so sweet," she said as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. They walked up to the box office.

"Two for Star Crossed Lovers please," said Logan.

"Oh I'm sorry it's all sold out," said the young woman behind the window. Logan turned to look at Quinn she looked a little sad. They walked away.

"Is there anything else playing, that you want to see?" asked Logan.

"No, not really I guess we could go back to the lounge and watch a movie there," said Quinn.

"Let's go," said Logan as he took Quinn's hand and they walked back to the lounge in the girls' dorm.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Logan.

"Have you seen Bridge to Terabithia?" asked Quinn.

"No, I haven't I read the book a few years ago but it's been a while so I can't really remember too much about it," said Logan.

"Well then let's watch it," said Quinn as she put the Movie into the DVD player. Logan picked up the remote and was about to turn on the TV when Quinn stopped him.

"Do you mind if I go change into something a little more comfortable first?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Logan as he walked over the mini fridge in the corner and grabbed a bottle of Blix, before sitting back down to wait.

Quinn returned a few minutes latter wearing a pair of purple lounge pants with pink flowers on them and a matching top.

She crossed the room and sat down on the couch. Logan scooted next to her and she laid her head on his chest as the movie began. Logan turned to face her and smiled his usual half-smile as he inhaled taking in the lilac scent of her shampoo.

"Wow, your hair smells really nice," he said.

"Thanks, Logan, I never knew you could be so sweet," said Quinn.

"Neither did I. I guess it just needed to find the right girl to help me realize it and bring it out," said Logan placing a gentle kiss on the top of Quinn's head causing her smile.

They sat in silence for the first half of the movie until the scene where Jesse gives Prince Terrien to Leslie.

"Aw, that's so sweet," said Quinn under her breath.

"Yeah it is," said Logan.

"I wish I had a dog," said Quinn quietly.

"You really like animals don't you?" asked Logan.

"Yeah I always have," said Quinn smiling "do you like animals?"

"Yep," said Logan.

"Do you have any pets?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah a white lab named Buster," said Logan. "How's your alpaca?"

"Otis is fine, or at least he was the last time I called home, and I'm sure that if anything happened to him my mom would call me," said Quinn as the door opened, and Zoey and Lola walked in. Quinn paused the movie quickly as they entered.

"Hey guys," said Logan and Quinn together.

"Hi," said Zoey with a small wave of her hand.

"Quinn can we speak to you in private for a minute?" asked Lola.

Logan got up from the couch and stepped outside.

"What's up?" asked Quinn.

"You and Logan seem to be getting pretty close," said Lola.

"I'm sorry he's here but we were going to go watch a movie in the campus theater but it was sold out so we came back here and watched Bridge to Terabithia instead," said Quinn.

"Whoa, Quinn, chill, we aren't mad. We're happy for you," said Zoey.

"Okay if you're not upset that Logan's here what did you want to talk about?" asked Quinn.

"We just wanted to see how your talk with Logan at Sushi Rox went, but we can see it went just fine so we'll get out of you hair," said Lola.

Zoey opened the door.

"It's okay Logan you can come back in now Lola and I were just leaving, I just wanted to ask Quinn a quick question," said Zoey as she and Lola stepped back out of the room.

Logan walked back over to the couch and sat back down Quinn sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist.

"So what did they want?" he asked.

"They just wanted to know how our talk went earlier but I think the sight of the two of us on the couch together kind of answered their question for them I hope you aren't mad," said Quinn.

"I'm more annoyed than mad. I mean couldn't they have called if all they wanted to do was ask what happened," said Logan.

"Well yeah but it's not like they caught us making out," said Quinn as she restarted the movie they watched the rest of the movie in silence as the end credits began to roll Quinn looked over and noticed a tear run down Logan's cheek.

"Logan, are you crying?" she asked softly.

"No. I just have something in my eye," said Logan as he tried to stifle a sob.

Quinn turned to face him and saw that he did indeed have tears in his eyes.

"Logan what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," said Logan defensively.

"Logan you can tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't laugh," said Quinn honestly.

"All right I'll tell you, when I was twelve my best friend Larisa drowned," said Logan in a voice horse with tears.

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?" asked Quinn. Logan nodded.

"She was more than just my best friend. I loved her. Not romantically but like the little sister I never had," said Logan sadly.

"Oh Honey, I'm sorry I didn't think watching this would bring up something so painful for you if I had known that I would have picked something else," said Quinn as tears welled up her eyes as well.

Logan stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm actually glad we watched it. It was really good," he said as he kissed her cheek softly.

He looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, man I gotta go it's almost eight O'clock," he said as he tried to get up, however Quinn refused to let him.

"You don't have to leave yet curfew isn't until nine and half the time Coco doesn't even brother to check on us," said Quinn,

"Okay I guess I could stay for a little while longer," said Logan.

"Good," said Quinn smiling.

"Why did you stop when you saw me crying this afternoon?" asked Quinn.

"I don't know I saw you sitting there and you just looked so sad, normally I would have just kept going but something wouldn't let me, I just had to stop. I was worried, I guess," said Logan.

"Thank you, it one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," said Quinn.

Logan yawned and stretched his arms.

"Sorry I'm kinda tired," he said.

"It's okay," said Quinn.

Logan sat there for thinking for a minute until Quinn noticed the silence.

"Logan what's wrong you're being quiet," she said.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking I've known you for four years and it seems I hardly know anything about you other than the fact that you have an alpaca named Otis. You get straight A's and that you seem to like me even though I spent most of the last three and a half years making fun of you. I'd like to get to know you a little better," said Logan.

"Okay what would you like to know?" asked Quinn.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you," said Logan honestly, taking her hand in his.

"Well for starters I was born in Seattle Washington and I lived there until I was six. I have an older brother named Kyle and a younger sister named Lily. My Mom and Dad's names are John and Laura and they've been married since their senior year in college.

My favorite foods are pasta primavera, and just about anything with chocolate in it, especially chocolate cake. I'm allergic to shellfish. I have never been outside the United States, although if I could go anywhere in the world it would be Sydney Australia.

Alpacas and rabbits are my favorite animals. My favorite color is sunshine yellow. My birthday is January 19th. I still sleep with the stuffed elephant my Grandma gave me when I was two. My middle name is Alexandra, and I played Sleeping Beauty in the sixth grade play at my old elementary school," said Quinn.

"Wow," said Logan.

"I'm sorry I guess I got a little carried away," said Quinn.

"It's no problem are you sure that's everything you want to tell me? I still don't know what kind of music you like," said Logan.

"I'll listen to all kinds of music I like Country, Pop, Rock, Christian, pretty much anything but Rap and Heavy Metal," said Quinn.

"That's one thing we have in common we have similar taste in music," said Logan.

"What's your favorite type of music if you had to pick one?" asked Quinn.

"I'd have to say either country or classic rock," said Logan.

"No fair I said you could only pick one," said Quinn.

"I guess country is my favorite genre of music," said Logan.

"Mine too," said Quinn.

"Who are your favorite singers?" asked Logan.

"I like Rascal Flatts, Lonestar, Andy Griggs, and Steve Holy," said Quinn.

"Me too I also like Alabama, Blake Shelton, Brad Paisley, John Michael Montgomery, Alison Krauss Joe Nichols, Carrie Underwood, and Taylor Swift," said Logan. Quinn yawned.

"Getting sleepy?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, kinda," said Quinn.

"Should I leave so you can go to bed?" asked Logan.

"Nah, I'm fine," said Quinn laying her head on Logan's shoulder.

Five minutes later the sound of her slow, deep breathing told Logan that Quinn had drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but look at her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, the corners of her lips turned up in a smile. He smiled down at her as he carefully removed her glasses and set them on the coffee table, before turning off the TV, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her room.

When he reached the door, he tried to open it but found it locked. He retuned to the lounge and sat back down on the couch still holding Quinn in his arms protectively. He looked at his watch it was now half past nine.

He was starting to feel rather tired himself so he closed his eyes and within minutes he too had drifted off to sleep there on the couch.


End file.
